Doctor Vicktor
King Viktor (formerly known as Doctor Viktor or Dr. Vicktor) is a Transylian from Anur Transyl. Ben 10 He worked at NASA to obtain the means to hijack a space shuttle. Despite his size, he possesses excellent reflexes, as he was able to quickly spin around and backhand a super-speeding XLR8 when the latter attempted a sneak attack on him. He is intelligent and working for Zs'Skayr, his immediate plan was to resurrect his master, whose plan was to prevent the sun's light from reaching the Earth using various satellites, thus ensuring that Zs'Skayr would be at full power all of the time. He is not treated with respect after Zs'Skayr is resurrected. After he asks why they need Ben, Zs'Skayr takes control of his body and throws him around. He serves as the unofficial leader of the three horror-themed aliens. The purple lightning that the previous two horror aliens appeared in was generated by a teleportation machine that he uses. His first appearance is in The Return, where he succeeds in resurrecting Zs'Skayr. In the next episode (Be Afraid of the Dark), Ben fights Dr. Vicktor and Ghostfreak. On Earth. Ben accidentally gains use of Doctor Vicktor's form when Vicktor finds Ben and grabs him by the wrist, unintentionally adding his DNA to the Omnitrix which gave Ben the alien he callsBenvicktor. Vicktor essentially defeats himself near the end of the episode. In an attempt to teleport Ben to the Null Void, he and the mummy alien are tossed into the portal he created. The video game Ben 10: Protector of Earth features "Vicktors" as enemies from Zs'Skayr's planet based on Dr.Vicktor. It is explained that back when Zs'Skayr was still inside the Omnitrix, Ben used him to sneak into a horror movie, at which point he was overtaken by the alien, who contacted Dr. Vicktor with his plans then transformed back knowing nothing. He has super strength and can also manipulate electricity and he has high intellect. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien He was mentioned by Alan in Absolute Power: Part 1 When Kevin absorbed Viktor and his powers. Dr. Vicktor appears in the episode Viktor: The Spoils, ''except he shot blue lightning instead of purple.'' In this episode, it is revealed that the real Dr. Vicktor was thrown into the Null Void by Kevin in Absolute Power: Part 1 with his body left as a shell frozen in ice. King Xarion later used AmpFibian to transfer his mind into Dr. Vicktor's body. After he was defeated the team left as he was left in the melted metal with half his face free swearing vengeance on Ben. Powers and Abilities Like most Transylian, Viktor too can produce electricity and is quite intelligent. Victor is shown to have a watchful eye over his surroundings and is capable of leading a team. He also possesses superhuman strength as he was shown lifting an army tank over his head with little effort. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Dr. Viktor's original mind was found by the Organization, who later used it to remove King Xarion's mind from the Transylian's body, thereby returning the Frankenstein Monster back into its fullest potential. Dr. Vicktor now serves as a Scientist in the Organization's Tech Dept. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization